Check Yes Juliet
by black angel in love
Summary: Sasuke did something stupid, will he fix it up before NAruto gives up on him or not? Based upon the song Check yes Juliet, it doesnt have the lyrics!


I own nothing. I wrote this in an hour while I was supposed to be studying, because it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you will like it. hear check yes juliet when reading it, it might make more sense. anyone wanting the lyric version visit my livejournal.

Warnings: Sasunaru, yaoi, bl, Shounen ai, call it what ever you want

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. Naruto

Fic words: 1967

Naruto looked at the mirror and sighed. He had asked his lover for three years to either ignore his parents wishes of him marrying a nice girl and make new Uchiha heirs and be with him or run away with him or break up with him. His lover chose to break up with him. He chose to ignore their three year relationship and toss it out of the window. He chose his pride over him. And Naruto realized now that this would have happened no matter if they had been together for ten years. Sasuke would have probably married and have him as his lover, his little dirty secret. He knew though that he would have most likely committed suicide if that was the case. He was glad things ended like they did. Now Sasuke could have his little good wife and his heirs, something Naruto couldn't give him.

Sighing, he looked at the mirror once more and saw his appearance. In a few minutes his band would enter to sing for the world wide competition, where only the best of the bands entered and he couldn't appear like someone had run him over with the truck. Naruto wore black tight jeans and a tight black blouse, a chain with the letters U and S on it hanging freely on his neck, black combat boots embraced his legs. He had a lip ring on his bottom lip and an earring on each of his earlobes as well as one on his right eyebrow. He wore a ring which had engraved the letters Sasuke Uchiha in the inside and a bracelet with skulls that Sasuke gave him for his birthday. After this concert was over, he would throw them all out, the clothes and things Sasuke got him as a proof of his supposedly undying love. Naruto snorted. 'Yeah right, undying love, that's why he left me with the first chance he got.' Naruto thought bitterly.

Hearing his band's name being called, he went to the stage, his three band mates joining him on the way. Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara were his best friends and knew what happened between him and Sasuke. They told him that he made the right choice and Sasuke was a prick who only saw what he needed and that was a way to get in his parents money. Naruto agreed with that wholeheartedly. Kiba and Shikamaru where on the guitars, Gaara on the drums and he himself played the guitar and was the singer of the band. Today they would sing the song he wrote about his feelings about Sasuke and then would get over him and hopefully win the competition.

Taking a deep breath, he took the microphone and said: "Hello everyone, most of you must know our band, Kyuubi, as we often play at clubs. My band mates decided that this was a good way to get over my break up with my lover of three years and hopefully they are right. So, we are here with a new song and a wish that we win this and travel the world playing the music we know many love. So, even if we don't win, please cheer us on and we'll manage to come and see your city or country. So, here is a goodbye to my lover and a hello to tomorrow!" The crowd cheered at this, Kyuubi was their favorite band and everyone who had played till now wasn't even on the same level as them, they would surely win if this was all the competition they had and the crowed would make sure they did win, both to help their favorite band on the road of success as well as cheer up and help their favorite singer over his breakup.

Ignorant to their thoughts, The guys started playing, a beautiful melody filling the air before Naruto started singing.

The crowd was getting excited and only the first four lines were sung, but still, the emotions on the song were clear. Naruto was conveying his sadness, the loss of hope of being with Sasuke forever, the hope that he'll be able to get over him and the happiness he feels as the crowd cheers him on.

The crowd went wild and one Sasuke Uchiha who was watching the competition on the TV, got his keys from the desk and went out wearing simple jeans and a simple blouse with trainers. The chain he wore around his neck had the words U and N on them and the ring he wore had Naruto Uzumaki engraved on the inside. Quickly getting in his car, he started it and drove as fast as he could to the concert hall. He also turned on the radio to hear the rest of the song.

As he heard the words lace up your shoes, Sasuke snorted. What a typical Naruto thing to add on a song and the crowd laughed as well, Naruto was known for his creativeness and no one could ever understand what certain lines meant.

Sasuke felt tears gather on his eyes. He had let his parents do that and now Naruto probably thought he didn't want him or love him. The crowd still cheered them on, knowing this played a big part on Naruto's recovery and Sasuke was thankful for that,

Sasuke had done exactly that and he couldn't forgive himself for that. How could he sell his heart to them, allow them to control him and hurt Naruto whom he loved more that life itself? Naruto must probably wonder the same, but if Sasuke himself didn't know the answer, how could Naruto?

This was what Sasuke should have done, tell everyone to fuck off and go with Naruto, the one person who loved him more than the world, no matter what he did but was what he did this time be forgivable? Would Naruto forgive him and get with him again or would he tell him fuck off?**.**

Sasuke would fall in Naruto's arms now and would never ever leave him again. He would break any locks his parents put on him and he wouldn't allow them to change his mind and force him to marry a nice girl and have a bunch of heirs. He would stay with Naruto forever, even if he had to change his appearance and be his servant.

Sasuke snorted again. that little phrase was all Naruto and he couldn't love it anymore than he already did. His little lover had corrupted him and his sense of humor and he loved it.

Sasuke sighed. He would forever hate himself for that and if Naruto didn't get with him, he would bang his head on the wall till he got some of his brain back. The brain that made him realize Naruto was his world, the brain that defied his parents and asked Naruto out and the brain that would help him win him back.

This was what he did, but he would correct it and wouldn't let it happen again. he was in love with Naruto, he could see that now, and no matter what his parents say or do, would have no affect on him. He should have done what his brother had done and run away with Naruto. Itachi, unlike Sasuke, had chose Kyuubi, Naruto's big brother, and he left with him to travel the world. Naruto's band was named Kyuubi to honor the efforts Naruto's brother made to make them a band and allow them to play in clubs. Sasuke was grateful to Kyuubi as he met Naruto in one of those nightclubs.

These six lines were his favorites. Every night he was with Naruto he felt like he was flying and he always felt that being with his lover made him feel as if the world was better. How could he have been so stupid and break up with Naruto?

He still couldn't believe he let them do this and he would keep berating himself until he was back with Naruto and far away from them. It was the only way for him to forgive himself.

He had arrived outside of the building the concert was held and after parking he locked his car and run in the building, the guards letting him in since he was the owner of the building, not his parents, not his brother but him.

Sasuke was in the room the competition was held and he stopped breathing as he saw how Naruto looked. He was simply an angel, the things he got him fitting him perfectly.

These words made him move, as he knew Naruto would finish the song soon and he wanted to be there and ask him to be with him again. He had to, otherwise he would never forgive himself, for hurting his Naruto and allowing his parents to control him.

As the song ended, Sasuke was desperate and Naruto was smiling sadly. He thought Sasuke hadn't come in the end even after hearing the song, when Sasuke shouted: "Let me through damn it! Naruto!" The crowed was silenced and allowed him to pass as Naruto turned and his eyes widened at seeing Sasuke. Hope filled his heart and he waited for Sasuke to arrive at the stage.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, desperately wanting the answer to be that he wanted to be with him again. Sasuke got a deep breath and said: "I was stupid, just plain stupid. I let my parents decide for me and I ignored what I wanted. Until I heard your song, I didn't realize what I really wanted and I didn't realize that I hurt you either. Hurting you is my nightmare and to think I did it because of my pride is something I hate. Naruto, you are my heart, my soul, and I want to be with you forever. Please, get back with me and allow me to correct my mistakes. Naruto, please marry me.'

Naruto's eyes widened and they filled with tears of happiness and love as he uttered one single word. "Yes." Sasuke took out of his pocket a simple ring that had a small sapphire on it and put it on Naruto's left ring finger and kissed him. He had managed to correct his mistakes and he was glad.

A year passed since that day and Kyuubi won the competition, everyone moved by the song and later, by the scene. The other bands admitted their defeats and congratulated them on their engagement. The only ones who were against it were Sasuke's parents and Sakura Haruno, the girl Sasuke would have married had his parents managed to make him do what they wanted. Kyuubi was traveling the world now and Sasuke was acting as their manager as well as trainer and lyric writer. They had been so successful that everyone wanted them to visit their town and Kyuubi was not a band that would disagree with their fans wants. They had never become arrogant, unlike other bands, just because they were famous. They were humble and helped orphans and the elderly as much as they could.

Naruto and Sasuke married five years after their engagement and Sasuke's parents died in an accident five years after the day of the competition. Sasuke wasn't sad but attended the funeral along with his brother, husband and his brother's husband.

Kiba and one of their long time friends, Sai, got together and are happily together. Gaara and Neji, another of their good friends, got married and if Neji was a girl, he would definitely end up pregnant. Shikamaru ended up with Shino and they spend all day cuddled in the bed, unless Shikamaru had a concert, practice, recording or interviews and signing.

Everyone was happy and no one could take that from them.


End file.
